


The aftermath

by Callmeyourhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Clubbing, Crush, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, post s5e4, sinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeyourhope/pseuds/Callmeyourhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened a couple hours after Brett saved Mason from Lucas</p>
            </blockquote>





	The aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this is my first fic ever! I really hope you enjoy it, I'm a huge Brason fan and after last night's episode I just had to write this. 
> 
> Any comments are welcome, and this is not Beta read, so all the mistakes are my own
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in it - I just make them do what I should be canon

Brilliant. Just brilliant. The only time he gets a guy is when he’s A) already in a relationship and B) turning into a scorpion werewolf hybrid that’s trying to kill him. But hey! He’s not bitter at all…

So yeah needless to say he went back home alone from Sinema that night, despite his valiant efforts. “Come on Liam! I want to help we’re a team, like Thelma and Louise!-” “Thelma and who?”, “Christ I’m wasted on you wolves I really am” Mason said exasperatedly. So he was left to his own devices playing back the events of tonight again in his mind, which wasn’t a good thing, because even though he was nearly killed Mason could only think of one thing. Well. One person….Brett. 

God why did it have to be Brett to save him? That stupid beta was always crossing his path one way or another, not that Mason minded per say, but it was hard to try and hate your best friend’s nemesis when he was always there, making sarcastic comments and smirking with his stupid smile and his body-

Nope. Not gonna think about it, except that was all he could do. The way Brett moved in the club before all the drama when he danced was captivating, Mason’s eyes tracked every movement and when Brett looked up he smirked. That fucker. He KNEW. He knew what he was doing to Mason. And while Liam was off god knows where doing god knows what they actually talked, well there was more drinking than talking actually but at least he got to spend time with Brett without Liam’s constant looks of judgement. Unfortunately his best friend had decided to interrupt them and drag Brett away from him, leaving Mason alone with his thoughts; which was dangerous considering the amount of alcohol he had consumed, it’s probably why he went off with Lucas and then of course shit hit the fan. Lucas tried to kill him, Brett saved him and inevitably Brett got hurt.

Mason grumbled as soon as he opened his bedroom door, eyes cast to the floor “Stupid werewolves with their sexy smirks and their martyr complexes” 

He took off his shoes and launched himself onto his bed. He was so busy cursing his life and his crush that Mason failed to notice a certain werewolf climbing through his open window until he spoke up.

“Who’s got a sexy smirk?” Brett said

“Ah!” Mason shrieked. “What the hell are you doing here?” he exclaimed. Brett moved slowly off his resting point against the wall and walked towards Mason.

“I was just checking to see whether you were okay” he said. Aww he’s checking up on me, Mason thought. No bad me, stop it, anyone would have done it. 

“You really didn’t have to Brett, if anything I should be the one thanking you, after all you did save my life” Mason chuckled hoping that Brett wouldn’t smell how nervous he made Mason

Brett moved closer, eyes locked on the bruising that Lucas had left on Mason’s neck. Mason’s noticing where Brett was looking said “Yeah Lucas got a bit excited, its a good thing you came along just in time, or it could have been a lot worse”. Brett growled “He shouldn’t have touched you, if I had just gotten there sooner-“

“Hey no, stop. Listen, you SAVED me Brett, and you got hurt in the process. Honestly when I saw him cut you I was so worried…” Mason took a step towards Brett “I didn’t know whether you would survive after what Scott said about Cory and it would have been all my fault, just because I was drunk and stupid and went off with a stranger because the guy I wanted didn’t want-“ Mason stopped himself. He realised in his ramblings he had said too much and looked down feeling his cheeks heat up- thank god Brett couldn’t see his blush or he would have been as red as a tomato.

“Wait.” said Brett “What do you mean the guy you wanted didn’t want you?” His eyes narrowed at Mason, and he walked even closer to him to point where they were almost touching.

“I- er- um- never mind its stupid, I didn’t mean it- um ignore me!” Mason stuttered.

“No, who were you talking about? The only guys you talked to were Liam and me and Liam was gone an- Oh…” a look of realisation dawned on his face “Oh…”

Crap. Mason thought. Time to brace myself for rejection.

Shutting his eyes Mason said “Yeah…look it’s okay, I get it really. You’d never be interested in me, it’s just a crush I’m sure I’ll be fine and I-“

He was interrupted by a pair of soft lips on his own. Mason’s eyes flew open, what he saw made him freeze. Brett was kissing him. Oh god. BRETT WAS KISSING HIM!!!

Noticing Mason’s lack of reaction Brett started to pull away, Mason’s realising this started to kiss him back with fervour, putting all of his pent up feelings across in the kiss, and after what seemed like hours and seconds all at the same time they pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

“Wow” breathed Brett. “That was so much better than I’d ever imagined it would be” he smiled

“Wait what? Better than you imagined? You imagined this? You LIKE me? For how long” quizzed Mason

“Oh um since I first played against Liam in lacrosse, I heard what you said about me and I thought you were cute, but I just thought you were kidding so…” Brett explained

“YOU MEAN WE COULD HAVE BEEN KISSING A YEAR AGO?!!!” Mason shouted. Unbelievable how could Brett have ever thought he was joking? Has he even SEEN himself lately? Brett just shrugged and Mason jumped on him, giving him a passionate kiss.

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” He asked silently begging it to be true

When Brett saw his hopeful expression he couldn’t do anything but smile and say “Yes, if you want”

“Oh I want” Mason smiled into the kiss that followed. Maybe tonight wasn’t such a failure after all.


End file.
